


Season Four: The White Man's Burden

by theheadandthekin



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: "White People" GIF, Actual FOX Season 4, Brownface, Colonialism, Cultural Appropriation, Darkest Timeline, Fantasies Of Violence Against People Of Color, Gen, Hair Flips, Hands Hands Hands, Imperialism, Making Money Off Of Misogynists AU, Making Money Off Of Racists AU, Minor Character Death - Abbie Mills, Monoracial Couples, Nativism, Romance, Traditional Values, Trump 2016, White Privilege AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadandthekin/pseuds/theheadandthekin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Ichabod Crane is happily moving on from his partner's sacrifice to Pandora's Box and death. Very soon after learning about a new, exciting role in the 21st century without the dead weight of Abbie Mills, the federal organization he has been called to lead (by General George Washington!) faces an immediate threat to the United States of America. With the help of the FBI and his team of helpful sidekicks--Jenny Mills, Sophie Foster, and Daniel Reynolds--and extra funding from a not-so-mysterious orange-colored billionaire Presidential candidate, Crane must locate a special Aztec artifact and its guardians in order to defeat a supernaturally controlled zombie horde threatening the southern border of the US ... and the very heart and soul of the nation.</p><p>Along the way, he meets a mysterious young woman who gives up her whole life to follow him across the country and who, behind her alabaster skin and blue eyes, seems just a little bit familiar ... and he finds that, in this new life, Ichabod Crane can't hold his heart back from the kind, supportive, and exquisitely beautiful woman of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season Four: The White Man's Burden

**Author's Note:**

> This story is AU after Crane and Abbie return from the Catacombs in 3x18 and learn that Joe has died.
> 
> Instead of awakening her Witness powers with her partner's help (and love! squee!) and defeating Pandora and the Hidden One in an epic battle to end the Second Tribulation, Abbie is taken by Pandora's Box in an early stand-off with the two gods--and Crane is too cowardly to save her. While Pandora defeats the Hidden One with her Box, she becomes power-hungry herself. Somehow finding the Headless Horseman to confront and defeat her, Crane learns only too late that Abbie is not trapped in the Box, but is dead. 
> 
> Although Abbie is able to visit Crane in a vision of the afterlife, he is overcome by his own moral frailty, and is unable and unwilling to tell her he loves her. However, he learns that Abbie's eternal Witness soul will spark a new Witness in one of her relatives. Tasked now with finding the new Witness, he is handed another secret mission by Ezra Mills--and the door to a new life--as we begin the next season.
> 
> (I know this is a ridiculous AU, but bear with me! The thing about the Witness soul being transferred among blood relatives might seem strange, but it'll work if you suspend a little disbelief. Just a little!! Plus, you might be surprised where the story goes and to see how Sleepy Hollow can evolve without Abbie Mills!! Trust me--it isn't racist at all!)

[A bunch of White supremacist drivel.]

...

...

...

A phone rings. Crane answers. "Yes?"

"Hi, Ichabod Crane? This is Dana Walden, CEO of FOX. I've got Gary Newman on the call, too. Sorry to interrupt, but you've been at 0.2 in the demo for the past four weeks, and we're going to pull you off the air, effective immediately. We'll produce up through episode 15 to get those sweet syndication dollars, but we'll burn those episodes off on Hulu and FOXNOW. Sorry it had to be this way!"

"Do I at least get to see Abbie again?"

"Sorry, no. Nicole Beharie is filming the _Black Panther_ movie overseas." Crane swears he hears a muffled, ' _Fuck you, Disney'_ on the other end of the phone, but doesn't say anything. "Anyway, we've finally gotten those pesky social justice warriors off of our backs-and the shrill TV critics along with them-and we wouldn't risk alienating our mainstream audience by bringing her back. You understand."


End file.
